totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Frasier
Frasier, labeled as The Upper-Class Nerd, was a contestant in Total Drama Amazon and Total Drama Losers. Chapter Guide Total Drama Amazon Chapter One - Frasier befriended Niles early in the chapter. Frasier was disgusted by Lacey when Hillary pointed out that Lacey was drooling. Frasier voted for "Spazz". Frasier was put on the Soaring Tree Frogs tribe. Frasier didn't believe Ace's story about making fire. The Soaring Tree Frogs won immunity. Chapter Two - Frasier was wary of Ace's story telling again. He was mad at "Bulldog" for pranking the tribe. Frasier successfully jumped. He voted for Ace. Chapter Three - Frasier was scared of the skull "Bulldog" left in the boys' hut, and was upset when Bozo called him "Baldy." During the challenge, Frasier competed once, and his team won immunity and reward. Chapter Four - Frasier continued not to believe Ace's story. When Frasier and Ace got into a fight about it, Jess acted as peace maker, and the two stopped fighting. During the challenge, Frasier was one of the runner. His tribe won immunity and reward. Chapter Five - Frasier sat with Jess at the romantic dinner. Both of them had a good time, mocking the other contestants. Frasier was moved to the Alpha Males tribe. Frasier ran slowly during the challenge, but didn't ruin the teams chances. The Alpha Males won immunity. Chapter Six - Frasier helped Bruno get firewood, but Bruno wouldn't let Frasier help. Frasier determined Bruno's need for being strong was to make up for lacking in some other way. Bruno said in the confessional that Frasier was sort of right. However, Bruno compared Frasier to Oprah, which outraged Frasier. During the challenge, Jess tricked Frasier into not tagging her by offering to make out with Frasier. The boys won the challenge. Chapter Seven - Frasier, like most of the guys, did not want any more fish. Frasier became saddened when he learned Jess was eliminated. Frasier was one of few guys (the other being Rocky) who didn't fall for Jocelyn's charm during the challenge (due to his crush on Jess). The Alpha Males won immunity and all the pizza they can eat. Chapter Eight - Frasier said he should be the Alpha Males' captain because he was an underdog that would definitely win in the end. When Ace said he'd been all over the world, Frasier says, "(Ace's) sandbox doesn't count." During the challenge, Nalyd lied to Frasier (to create corruption). Frasier failed his part of the challenge, and announced to the Alpha Males that Elvis got the majority of votes to become captain. Elvis told the Alpha Males to vote Frasier off because of his mean comments. Niles agreed to vote with Frasier, and so did Bruno. Frasier voted for Nathaniel, but was voted out. Total Drama Losers Chapter One - Frasier was upset to be on the show, wishing he'd been on Total Drama All-Stars. Frasier was put on the Losing Losers team. He was thrown out of the helicopter after Rob suggested they use their weakest player. Frasier criticized the new elimination ceremony and voted for Rob. Chapter Two - Audrey harassed Frasier about his baldness. Frasier was upset about the girls on the team, particularly his ex-girlfriend Jess, allowing Salvatore to walk with them. Frasier was going to participate in the challenge, but the Fans got to sit him out. Frasier voted for Jess. Chapter Three - Frasier observed that Elvis had become team captain, but felt that he would be a better captain. He did not participate in the challenge, and voted for Jess again. Chapter Four - Frasier confronted Jess, blaming her for the team's losses. He defeated Rosalinda in the challenge. Chapter Five - Frasier participated in the challenge, but lost in the second round. He voted for "The Hobo". Chapter Six - Frasier was worried that he would be seen as a threat by his new team and voted out. Frasier was put on the Globetrotting Grizzlies team and was welcomed by Bozo. Frasier voted for "Chicken" as he was instructed to do by Elvis. Chapter Seven - Maulik warned Frasier, as well as Elvis and Martha about Salvatore. Frasier crossed the finish line during the challenge. Frasier defended Gretel's outburst initially, but later called her "crazy" and was attacked by her. He voted for Gretel. Chapter Eight - Frasier joined Jess's alliance, explaining that even if they couldn't date, they could be allies. Frasier played Martha's strict father in Maulik's play. The Grizzlies won immunity. Chapter Nine - Frasier took his shirt off, only to be scolded by the host. He and Salvatore worked together and won the first round of the challenge. The Grizzlies won again. Chapter Ten - Frasier criticized the "love-fest" going on between Elvis and Martha. During the challenge, Frasier talked to Jess about their relationship, agreeing with her that they were a better team than a couple. He sang "Never Gonna Give You Up" during the challenge; the clip of him singing became known as the "FrasierRoll" and went viral. The Grizzlies won immunity yet again. Chapter Eleven - Frasier revealed that he can speak French, using it to help the team get to the next challenge. Frasier's dad visited, and his dad picked on him repeatedly. His dad bonded with Jess's dad. Frasier lost the challenge. He voted for Elvis. Chapter Twelve - Frasier made it to the merge. He was paired with Audrey for the challenge. He won round one, Audrey won round two, then he won round three, winning immunity for the two. He voted with the original Losers for Esteban. Chapter Thirteen - Frasier tried to tell Jess to watch out for Salvatore, but just ended up upsetting her. Frasier voted for Martha. Chapter Fourteen - Frasier was forced into "Sarge's" all-male alliance. Frasier made a bacon pizza that won the approval of Nalyd. Despite winning round one, Frasier was quickly beaten in the second round. Frasier voted for Audrey. Chapter Fifteen - The conflict between Frasier and Salvatore intensified when the two took the same room on the cruise ship. Frasier rapped against Salvatore in the challenge and lost. Salvatore revealed the contents of Frasier's journal through his rap, revealing that Frasier still had feelings for Jess. Frasier voted for Jess, but was voted out. He attempted to recite poetry before leaving. He and Salvatore were thrown off the boat. Relationship(s) Total Drama Amazon Jess - Frasier sat with Jess at the romantic dinner. The two enjoyed each others' company. Frasier said in the confessional that he may later pursue the relationship. To distract Frasier during the challenge, Jess offered to make out with Frasier. Frasier puckered up and closed his eyes, but Jess ran away. Jess was later eliminated, leaving the remainder of their relationship uncertain. Total Drama Losers Jess - There were many interactions between the two during the season, most of them were initiated by Frasier. In the rap challenge, Salvatore revealed that Frasier still liked Jess. Frasier made comments during his elimination that made it seem like he wanted to get away from Jess. Alliance(s) Total Drama Losers Frasier joined Jess's alliance in chapter eight. Background Frasier's father was a baseball player for the Red Sox before Frasier was born. Frasier's dad always wanted Frasier to be a jock like him. Unfortunately, Frasier took after his mother's upper class tastes in furniture, food, even opera. Frasier's lack of masculinity makes him an easy target for bullies. Frasier believes in doing the right thing, and he is angered when people try to get him to cheat or not do the right thing. Trivia Total Drama Amazon *Frasier's appearance is an edit of Noah. *Frasier was based off of Frasier Crane, a character from the author's favorite television show, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frasier Frasier]. *Frasier's low opinion of Oprah is a parody of the author's friend's similar opinion of Dr. Phil. *Frasier received five votes and was the first Alpha Male voted off. *Frasier saying, “Tonight is the night everyone writes down your name," is a reference to "Where Everybody Knows Your Names" the theme song from Cheers, a show where Frasier Crane debuted. Total Drama Losers *Frasier received nine votes. *A running gag in the season was Frasier complaining about not being an All-Star. *A thesaurus was frequently used to write Frasier's dialogue. *Frasier was the last male contestant from Total Drama Amazon in the season. *Frasier was originally going to come in fifth place and have a dramatic exit tantrum. *Frasier speaks French. *Frasier is one of seven returning contestants to get a higher ranking in this season, the others being "Ugly", Martha, Audrey, Jess, Bozo, and Hank. Category:Total Drama Amazon Category:Featured Character Category:Total Drama Losers